A Fox For His Birthday
by yaoigurl06
Summary: Sakura want's to get Sasuke the best birthday present..but what do you get the guy who seems to want for nothing?


Ok, well. This is two days late and a beta short, but it's better late then never...right? I'm really sorry about this being late, but I got side-tracked by the new Harry Potter book...And I'm still not done reading it. I'm just taking a breather from it. My eyes are hurting.lol. Anyways, I hope you like this and please tell me what you think.

Sakura walked down the street, wondering what to get Sasuke for his birthday. He didn't know that she knew it was his birthday. For some reason he didn't want anyone to know. It was strange. But none the less, she wanted to get him something. It was, after all, his eighteenth birthday. She wanted to get him something he's never had but always wanted. The question was, what was it that the Last Uchiha wanted that he couldn't get himself? Itachi was already dead, and Sakura didn't think adopting a child for him would be a good thing, or getting him a whore to bear his child either. So, what to get him? She desided to watch him and see what caught his eye.

"Ino, I need your help." The pink-haired girl walked into the flower shop.

Ino looked up as her friend walked in. "What do you need?"

Sakura sighed softly. "Well, Sasuke's birthday is in a few days, and I wanted to get him something he's always wanted. Problem is, I don't know what that something is."

Ino's left eyebrow arched. "So, what do you need me for?"

Sakura grinned almost evily. " I want to find out what that something is by watching him. Find out what catches his eye."

Ino grinned along with her friend. "You want to stalk Sasuke?"

Sakura scrunched up her nose. "Don't think of it as 'stalking', think of it like research. Look, do you want to help or not?"

Ino seemed to think about it for a second. "Count me in."

They talked the rest of the day about how to find this great something Sasuke wanted, knowing it would be hard. Sasuke never shown real interest in somthing other then fighting with people. But they were determand to get him the best gift ever.

And so, they watched, and watched, and watched. But Sasuke never took an interest in anything other then fighting Naruto. That seemed to be a constent thing with the Uchiha. Naruto was always there. Always Naruto who got all of Sasuke's time.

"Ino, did you notice?"

Ino looked at her friend oddly. "Notice what?"

"Naruto."

Ino's face fell. "Don't tell me you fallen for that moron."

Sakura giggled. "I havin't, but I think Sasuke has."

"Are you insane! Sasuke is as straight as you and I!" Ino was waving her arms in the air. Her eyes were wide and her hair was sticking up in every direction.

"Not as straight as we thought. Think about it. Every girl has made a pass at Sasuke. If he was straight he could atleast be sleeping with one of them. And you know they would brag about being with him. But he never even goes on a date with a girl. He's always training with Naruto. He's always at the noodle stand with Naruto. On missions, they sleep in the same tent, and for someone who claims to hate Naruto, Sasuke never complained about it."

Ino's brows furled in thoguht. It was strange out Sasuke never had time to go on a date with a girl, but he had time to sit with Naruto and even pay for his meals. How he was always at the training grounds even though he knew he didn't need to be. Suddenly it all made since to the blondes girl. "OH MY GOD! SASUKE'S GAY AND WANTS NARUTO!!!"

Sakura slapped her hand over the other girls mouth. "Will you shut up! Someone might hear you!"

"Sakura, what are we going to do about this?"

The pink-haired girls brain was already coming up with a plan. "We are going to do what we planned on doing in the begining. Get Sasuke what he want's for his birthday."

"Your not going to whore Naruto out to him are you?"

Sakura sweat-dropped. "You really are a blonde, arin't you?"

Ino glarred. "So, what are we going to do?"

Sakura smiled cunningly. "First, for this plan to work, we have to find out if Naruto likes Sasuke back."

"Okay, how do we do that? I"m sure he wouldn't tell us he was gay and wanted they same guy we want."

Sakura bit her lip. "I think it's time to get Iruka-sensei in on this little coup."

Iruka stared at the two girls infront of him in disbielf. "You want me to do what?"

"We want you to find out who Naruto likes."

"Why?"

"We can't tell you untill we know who he likes. After that we will tell you all you need to know. Do you think you can get him to tell you tonight?"

Iruka scratched his head. "I can try...but he might suspect something if I start asking alot of questions, so don't hold your breath. But, I'll see what I can do."

Their faces lit up so bright. They bowed respectfully and repeatedly said, "Thank you" as the backed out of the room.

Iruka sat at the ramen stand waiting for Naruto to finnish training with Sasuke. He wasin't sure why the girls wanted to know who Naruto liked, but he knew they wouldn't do anything to hurt him. Over the years Ino and Sakura had grown into nice young women. They may have been a bit rude in their younger years, but they certinly out grew that.

"Iruka-sensei? What are you doing here?" Iruka looked up to see Naruto sit next to him.

"Can't I come eat a bowl of Ramen with one of may favoraite ex-students?" Iruka tryed for an innocent smile.

"I guess?" Naruto eyed his old teacher with suspicion. "What is it you really want?"

"Well, we havin't spoken latly and I just wanted to check up on you." Silence. "So, are you seeing anyone?"

Naruto blanched. "Where the hell did that come from?"

Uh oh, the conversation was going to fast. "Oh, well...um...see...I...I...I don't like you being alone all the time and was just wandering if there was a special young lady in your life...or guy...it doesn't matter to me."

Naruto's eyes went wide for a second before he looked down at his lap. "Well, there is this one guy...but...he wouldn't know I exsised unless I was his opponent."

Iruka stared blankly at Naruto. Well, that was easy now to get a name. "So, who is this wonderfull guy?"

Naruto bit his lip."You promise not to laugh at me?"

"Yeah, I promise."

Naruto closed his eyes. As if it would make it easier to say one little name. "Sasuke."

Iruka's eyes went wide."As in Uchiha Sasuke?"

"How many Sasukes do you know? Yes, Uchiha Sasuke! Look, you can't tell anyone, please!"

"I...I...I won't tell anyone, Promise." The rest of the night was spent relaxing and eating ramen, which Iruka paid for.

Ino and Sakura practly took the door to Iruka's classroom off its hinges when they burst thru it.

"Well, did you get the infomation we asked for?"

Iruka looked at the girls. "Yes, but I can't give it to you."

Sakura's brow shot to her hair line. "Why not?"

"Naruto asked me not to tell anyone."

Ino and Sakura both sighed heavly. "Damnit! We need to know!"

Ino's face suddenly lit up. "What if we guess it? Then you wouldn't really be telling us."

Iruka bit his lip in thought. "I guess that could work..."

"Yay! Ok, first name...Uchiha Sasuke?"

Iruka's jaw hit the ground. "How did you know!?!"

The girls giggled. "We didn't. We had hoped. Thank you Iruka-Sensei."

"So, are you going to tell me what this is all about?"

Sakura smiled. "It's about giving Sasuke the best birthday gift ever. And now with this information, we can."With that, the girls ran from the room to plan the big suprise for Sasuke.

"Ok, we only have four days to pull this all together."Sakura pulled out a pen and paper. "We need to make a list of things to get, where to have the party, and who to invite."

Ino bit her bottom lip in thought. "Well, we could have the party at my house, my parents are going to be visiting my grandparents in the Tea Country."

Sakura started writing. "That's good. One less thing to worry about. Thank you, Ino. Next, who to invite."

"That's easy. The rookie nine, Lee, Neji, and Tenten."

"Well, yeah, but, do we really only want twelve people there?"

Ino closed her eyes. Trying to think of more people to invite. "I got it! We could invite the sensei's and tell them the party will end at ten. Then we convice Sasuke to let us go over to his house, where we will play 'fun' games."

Sakura smiled. "That's a good plan, only one thing wrong. Sasuke doesn't let anyone into his house."

"We'll worry about that later. For now we have a plan. Next, is to make a list of things we will need."

"Balloons, streamers, cake, chips, dip, games that we can play with and without the adults...anything else?"

"You forgot something to drink." Ino made a face that clearly said 'and you call me the dizzy one'.

"Oh, yeah! Ooops.Heh, what can we get?"

"Punch would be a good start. Maybe some soda."Ino's tone showed she was not amused at all. "What kind of games do you want to play?"

"Spin the bottle, truth or dare, and seven minutes in heaven."

Ino sighed. "That's good for the after party. Now for the games we play with the adult."

"Why not tell them to bring a game they would like to play, Something for a large group."

"That's not a bad idea. I like it!"

And so the plan was set. Now all they had to do was get the inivitations out.

So, The invitations had been sent, the party suplies bought, and the place decorated. It wasin't much, but it was better then nothing. Atleast they had a banner that read 'Happy Birthday Sasuke' on it. the party was to start at 7:30 p.m. As part of thier devious plan, they convinced Naruto to get Sasuke to Ino's on time.

"Come on, Teme. I need help." Sasuke had been agruing with Naruto about 'helping' him move a trunk for Ino.

"I don't see why you told her we would do it. I don't want to help her!" Being an Uchiha, he apalled helping people.

"Please! Please! Please!" Naruto did his best at making puppy eyes.

Sasuke's jaw hit the ground. Naruto looked quite cute with a pouting bottom lip and watery eyes. Sasuke had to admitt, the dobe was hot. Not that Sasuke would ever tell Naruto that. "Fine, whatever. We move the stupid thing, then we leave. Got it."

"Yes, Sir!" Naruto did a mock salute. Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked past Naruto.

Saskura was looking out the window. Some how she had got conned in to being the lookout. It wasn't the most glamorous thing to do, but somebody had to. She could hear the party going on behind her and wished she could be apart of it. Just she was going to turn around and yell at Ino for making her do this, she saw them coming.

"Oh, They're here! HIDE!!!!"

Outside the door, Naruto and Sasuke were arguing, as always. Sasuke was still livid about being conned into helping Ino.

"I still don't see why I had to help. Why couldn't you get someone else?"

"Because I wanted to annoy you! Now, will you please stop being such a baby!" Naruto opened the door and stepped in, behind him Sasuke was still yelling at him.

They heard the door open. Along with two voices yelling as loud as they could at each other. Leave it to Naruto to piss Sasuke off, even on his birthday. As soon as the lights were flicked on, everyone jump out and yell 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKE!' As loud as they could. Ofcourse they had to try and drown out the other two who stopped agruing the second the others had jumpped out.

Sasuke was gaping like a fish and Naruto was smiling. "I told you I could get him here."

Sasuke turned and glared at Naruto before turning and trying to leave, but Naruto grabbed his wrist and wouldn't let go. "You can't leave. You just got here, and the girls did all of this for you."

Sasuke pulled his arm free of Naruto and high-tailed it out of there. Naruto turned to look at the girls. They were both mouthing the words 'go after him'. Naruto ran after Sasuke.

Naruto chased after Sasuke untill they made it to the gate of the Uchiha's house. There, Naruto sped up and got infront of the other before he could open the gate. "What the hell is wrong with you! They went thru all that trouble to give you a birthday party and all you do run away."

Sasuke glared at the blonde. "I neve asked them to do that."

"Well, duh. Thats the idea of a surpise birthday party."

"I never wanted one, surpise or not. Just go away."

Naruto squared his jaw. "No, not untill you go back to the party."

"Why should I?"

"Because, for once I'm asking nicely. Please come back to the party with me."

Sasuke saw the pleading look in Naruto's eyes. How could he say no to the blonde. "Whatever, dobe."

Naruto smiled. 'Thank you, Sasuke."

They walked thru the door once more. But this time no one jumped out. Sasuke sighed before looking around the room. Everyone he knew was here.Great. Like he wanted to spend his birthday with a room full of morons. He had plans of his own. He was going to help Naruto with moving the trunk then he was going to ask Naruto to eat dinner with him at the ramen stand. After that, he would walk Naruto home and hopfull tell the idiot blonde that he loved him. But, seeing as Naruto would rather be here, he would have to find some way to get the blonde alone.

"Sorry for leaving like that. Just didn't know anyone knew about my birthday." He walked over the Ino and Sakura and, surpising everyone in the room, bowed to them respectfully. "Thank you."

As soon as Sasuke walked away Ino turned to Sakura. "Did that really just happen?"

Sakura blinked her eyes. "I'm not sure. Are we dreaming?"

Naruto walked up to them. "Nope, that really happened. What's up with him?"

Sakura looked at Naruto. "What do you mean?"

"Well, even though he complained about it, he said he would help me 'move a trunk for Ino'. That's how I got him here. Then that whole bowing thing. It's just not like him." The blonde boy walked away shaking his head. 

After that, the party seem to go on pretty smothly. Naruto didn't try to pull any pranks and Sasuke was polite. Everyone seemed to be having fun. Sakura spotted Naruto and Sasuke talking in a corner with Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei.She walked over to them.

"Naruto, would you like to dance?"

Naruto blinked his eyes for moment. "Uh...sure, Sakura-chan." He stood up and followed her to the dance floor.

Sakura looked back at the small group in the corner. Iruka-sensei looked confused, Kakashi-sensei, from what she could see, looked happy. But they didn't matter too much at the moment. It was Sasuke reaction she was interested in. And Sure enough, he looked beyond pissed. He was glaring at Sakura as if she had taken his lover away. Close enough. They may not be lovers yet, but they will be once Sakura and Ino were done with them.

"So, you wanna tell me why you asked me to dance, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura looked at Naruto's face. He knew something was up. "Ok, you caught me. I'm trying to make Sasuke jelous."

"Ohhh, no offence to you, but I don't think Sasuke likes you like that."

"Oh, I know." Sakura had to laugh at the confused look on the blondes face. "He's interested in you like that. Havin't you noticed the looks he always gives you?"

"What looks?"

"The same looks I used to give him. The 'I want you so bad' look." She bit her lip, wondering if she should continue. "It's the same look you give him."

Naruto stopped dancing and stared at the Kunouchi."What...what are you talking about? I don't look at him like that."

Sakura smiled softly. "Who are you trying to kid? You want him and he want's you. So just go over there and kiss him."

Naruto's eyes were the size of saucers. "HELL NO! I don't feel like geting punched today, thank you very much!" With that he walked off the dance floor and resumed his chat with the others.

Sakura walked over to where Ino was. "It didn't work. Why don't you try Sasuke."

"Sure."

The blonde walked over to Sasuke. "Um..Sasuke...would it be alright if I asked you to dance?" Ino was playing the shy card.

Sasuke glanced at Naruto who was looking at his feet. "Yes, it would."

Ino clapped her hands together before pulling Sasuke to the dance floor. "So, am I the right Shade of blonde? Or do you prefure something a bit more sunny?"

Sasuke was shocked to say the least. "What?"

"I know you like Naruto."

"No I..."

"What if I told you he liked you to. And that Sakura and I could get him to admitt he likes you."

Sasuke looked at her in curiousity. "What do you need from me?"

"Just to use your house as an after party, get away from the adults, place."

Sasuke had never let anyone into his home. It was his not thiers, but he did want Naruto. "Done."

Ino just smiled before kissing him on the cheek and walking over the Sakura. "Well, it seems I'm better at the persuasion game then you are."

"He agreed?"

"Yep." Ino had the biggest smile on her face that rivaled Naruto's smiles.

So, ended the adult safe party. everyone who could make it to Sasuke was waiting at the gate of the old house. Ino, Sakura, and Sasuke arrived last. They saw Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, Kiba, Lee and TenTen waiting for them.

"Where are the other two?" Ino looked around for the Hyuuga's.

"They had to go home. Hinata's father is strict."

"Well, shall we go in side? It's kinda warm out here." Naruto was looking anywhere but at Sasuke and Sakura. He didn't feel like dealing with Sakura giving him funny looks or Sasuke glaring at him as always.

Sasuke walked past the blonde, purposefully brushing his hand on the boys thigh. It was so close to his crotch that Naruto jumpped back. Sasuke looked at him as if he didn't do it anything.

Sakura looked at everyone. "Ok, first game we play is spin the bottle. If you don't want to play sit in the corner." She slid her gaze to Sasuke. "And yes, guys have to kiss other guys."

The Uchiha smirked quickly before putting his 'mask' back in place. "Whatever."

Shikamaru, Chouji, and Shino opted to sit in to corner and watch.

The other's sat in a circle on the floor in the front room of the the Uchiha Main house. There was an odd number of boys to girls. They tried to set boy, girl, boy, girl. Ino was the first to sit down. To her right sat Naruto. To his right sat TenTen. To her right sat Sasuke. To his right sat Sakura. To her right sat Lee. And to his right sat Kiba.

"Ok, I'll go first." Ino spun the bottle. It landed on Kiba."Oh, joy. I have to kis dog boy."

Kiba just rolled his eyes, leaned over, and pecked her on the lips as fast as he could.

"HA! I knew you didn't know how to kiss." Ino smiled at Kiba. "Your turn to spin, Kiba."

Kiba spun the bottle, glaring at Ino the whole time. Oh, great. It landed on Lee. Kiba turned to Sakura. "Do I really have to kiss him?"

"You chose to play knowing the rules, so, yes, you have to kiss Lee."

This time Kiba didn't budge. Lee had to come to him. And this kiss was no peck. Lee grabed Kiba's head to hold him in place as he attempted to kiss the other boy properly. Kiba struggled untill he could get free and tried to punch the green clad moron. "Oh, my youthfull friend. It was just part of the game!"

"A peck, man. That's all you had to do! You didn't have to try and french kiss me!" Kiba was yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Calm down! Lee spin the bottle." Kiba's glare rivaled Sasuke's. Lee spun the bottle. It landed on Sakura.

Her eyes went wide. "Aww, man! I was hoping that wouldn't happen!" Before Lee could grab her, she leaned in and kisses him as fast as she could.

"Ok, My turn." She spun. It landed on Sasuke. "Ooops!" She looked at Naruto who seemed to be glaring at her worse then before. "I didn't mean for that to happen. Let me spin again."

Kiba grabed her wrist as she went for the bottle. "Oh, no you don't! If I had to kiss Lee you have to kiss Sasuke."

Sakura looked as Sasuke to see what he thought. He only looked back." Fine, I'll kiss him." She leaned over slowly. trying to prolong the inevatable. As soon as their lips touched, she leaned away. She looked at everyone. "Lets play a different game. Who want's to play Truth or Dare?"

"Everyone in the circle raised thier hand except Kiba. "I'm not playing! Shino, you ready to go?"

"Yes. I think your mother will be mad if we stay out all night again."

"Sounds like a plan. Well, it's been fun. See you guys tommorrow. Oh, Sasuke." He stared at the dark haired boy. "I hope you like your present, just don't break it. It was hell trying to find a store that sold it."

"Um..ok?" With that Kiba and Shino walked out the door with a wave and a smile.

Ino turned to Shikamaru. "Hey, are you going to play?"

"No."

"Why not? What was the point of coming here if you werein't going to play?"

"Donno. Just didn't want to walk all the way home."

Ino rolled her eyes and sighed. "Are you going to play, Chouji?"

"No, I only came because I thought there would be food."

Ino was livid. "You two are hopless! Fine, we'll play without you." She turned to the others in the room. "Here's how it works. Everyone is going to pick a number out of a hat. Then I'm going to call out two numbers and those two people go in the closet for seven minutes."

Sakura wrote down the numbers and folded them. Then Ino shook up the hat. Everyone drew a number. "Ok, first two people are numbers one and four."

Naruto and Sasuke's heads snaped up. "Awww, No! Why do I have to go with the teme! He's mean!:

"Atleast I'm not an idiot! You don't understand anything do you!"

"What the hell does that mean!"

Sakura had had enough fighting for one night. "Look you two, jsut shut up and get in the closet, NOW!"

Naruto's eyes went wide, before looking at Sasuke. Sasuke just walked over to the closet and opened the door. "After you, dobe."

Naruto stuck his nose in the air and walked into the closet.

Sasuke turned to the girls and mouthed the words 'Are you sure about this'. Ino rolled her eyes and waved him into the closet.

Naruto was more then alittle nervous. He was in a dark, small space with the boy of his dreams. Not that he would ever say anthing to him about it. He turned in time to see Sasuke shut the door.

"Sasuke, I don't think this is such a good idea."

"Are you scared, dobe?" Naruto could hear the smirk in his voice.

"No!" That wasn't a lie. He was scared, he was terified.

"You're lieing. I can tell. What do you think I'm going to do? Rape you?"

"Well, no,but...nevermind."

"No what were you going to say?" Naruto could hear Sasuke shift. Then he felt Sasuke's body heat so close to his."What were you going to say, Naruto?" His breath was warm against Naruto's face. To say the blonde was on cloud nine was an understatment. He was beyond the clouds and close to the moon.

"I...I...really don't know what I was going to say." Naruto shift closer to Sasuke. Thier bodies were pressed against each other. Naruto suppressed a moan as he felt Sasuke's hand against his face.

"How can you not know what you were going to say?"

Naruto closed his eyes. "What I meant was, I forgot what I was going to say."

"Oh. Well, in that case..." Sasuke leaned in and captured the other boys lips in a soft kiss. He felt Naruto shudder as he slipped his arms around the blondes waist. He loved the feel of Naruto's lips against his. They were soft and tasted like candy, though, he thought they would taste like ramen. But then again, Naruto was always full of surprises.

Naruto leaned into the kiss. He slid his arms around Sasuke's neck as he deepened the kiss. He opened his mouth to Sasukes questing tounge. Naruto moaned into this kiss as the Uchiha's tougne freely roamed his mouth. Tasting every inch of his orfice. Naruto had just past the moon and was on his way to Mercury.

They pulled apart. Both breathing hard. Naruto regarded Sasuke with an odd look, even though he couldn't see him in the dark. "I thought you were straight? You'd have to be if you want to revive your clan."

Sasuke chuckled. "I do want to revive my clan, but not at the cost of what I want. And what I want is you."

"Why? Why me?"

"Because your the one person who never treated me as anything but a person. All the girls in town treat me as if I'm a God. I don't want to be a God. I want to be Sasuke. With you, I'm aloud to be Sasuke. And somewhere between meeting you and Sakura and this moment now, I fell for you. And believe me, I fell hard. To be honest, I think I love you."

Naruto's eyes wided in the dark. "I can't believe you just said that. I mean I've always wanted to hear you say that, I just can't believe I finally did." Naruto replaced his arms around Sasukes neck. "And for your information, I've been in love with you since you came back from Orochimaru's. Probably before that, I don't know. I just know somwhere along the lines I fell in love with you. And hopfully one day you can say you love me back."

Sasuke smiled before leaning in an kissing Naruto softly. "I know it won't be hard to fall the rest of the way. Someone would have to be stupid not to fall in love with you." Both chuckled softly.

Everyone was staring at the closet door nervously. TenTen looked at Saskura. "Well, I don't hear anything. Do you suppose they killed each other?"

Sakura and Ino smiled to the others. "I highly doubt they killed each other. If anything they are too busy making out to notice anything else."

Chouji and Lee made faces of disbelief. "Don't believe me? Lets find out."

Ino walked over to the closet and opened the door. Sure enough, there they were. Naruto was pushed up against the far wall with Sasuke pinning him there. The two boys were attached at the mouth. Naruto had his legs wrapped around Sasukes hips. To the others, it looked like they were about to rip thier clothes off and go at like rabbits. Ino shut the door with a smirk.

"Well, I think its safe to say our plan work. Don't you think so, Sakura."

Sakura giggled. "Oh, yes. Our plan worked just fine. You do know that we have to come up with a better gift for Naruto's birthday, right?"

"Like what? A way to get Naruto pregnant?" Ino laughed at her own words.

Sakura didn't find it so funny. Infact, she liked the idea. "That's not half bad. But, how to do it? I guess I'll have to ask Tsunade-sama for help, but I think we can pull it off."

Ino sobered up fast. "I was joking! We can't do that!"

"Why not?" Sakura and the others left the house leaving Ino to gap after them. 


End file.
